


Stand By Me

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Romance, Some Humor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Campbell Bain and Rose Tyler meet as patients at St. Jude's asylum and there's an immediate connection and they soon fall in love. Campbell's always there for her, cheering her up and making her feel special and Rose supports everything he does and is very good at pulling him back.So after their discharged they decide to live together. Everything is perfect but Campbell is noticing something's wrong with Rose. Her mood keeps changing and she's frightened a lot. Is it just her depression or something more?With disapproval over their relationship already from family, friends and even doctors he's determined to stay with her and get her help. Rose has always been saving him but now he has to save the girl he loves even if no one else will.





	1. Chapter 1

She was the most beautiful girl Campbell Bain had ever seen, short blond hair, eyes that sparkled and that cute thing she did with her tongue poking between her teeth whenever she smiled. Campbell didn’t know much about her except she was a shop girl and a new patient there at St. Jude’s asylum and her Northern London accent indicated she was a long way from home. Now if he could just talk to her he have it made but for once he was too shy.  
Till one night he saw her again as he walked down the hall, she was standing in front of the vending machine. This was his chance he had to talk to her but how?  
He started pacing and rambling to himself. “How do I get her attention, how?” “Try talking to her.” He heard his friend Eddie, remark.  
Campbell scoffed. “I can’t. It’s impossible, it’s literally impossible.” “No, it’s not; just go up and say ‘hello.” Eddie replied simply. He swallowed nervously looking hesitant. “But what if I say something stupid? What if it’s so stupid she laughs at me?”  
He groaned. “Campbell just say ‘hello.” Campbell chewed his lower lip. “I need a plan, I just need a plan.” He rambled.  
Eddie rolled his eyes and pointed behind him. “You need to hurry she’s about to walk away.” Campbell panicked and skidded through the hall blurting out. “Oi’!” He mentally kicked himself for shouting that.  
The girl stopped and turned, the butterflies filled his stomach as she looked at him. “Yeah?” She said. He slowly approached and smiled slightly, extending his hand. “Hi, I’m Campbell Bain.” “Rose Tyler.” She smiled shyly. Campbell tilted his head thoughtfully repeating the name in his mind. “Lovely name.” He said.  
“Thanks,” She grinned. “I was wondering when you were going to talk to me.” Rose admitted. His mouth dropped. “You were?”  
Rose nodded sheepishly. She had been noticing him for a while but how could she not? He was gorgeous with his messy cinnamon brown hair, pale freckled skin and doe brown eyes and blimey he was tall.  
Campbell couldn’t help but grin but before he could respond a dark skinned nurse name Addie called out to him. “Dang.” He muttered. Rose just smiled. Addie eyed the two of them and smirked folding her arms. “I hate to interrupt Campbell but it’s time for your meds.”  
He shot Rose, an apologetic look. “Sorry, story of my life. Uppers when I’m down and downers when I’m up,” Campbell teasingly pointed at Addie. “You know you could get arrested for giving a young person all those drugs.” He joked. Addie chuckled and replied. “Go on get to the nurse’s station then you’re on the air in fifteen minutes.” He nodded and glanced shyly at Rose. “Maybe I can talk to you, later?”  
Rose bit her lower lip. “Maybe.” She smirked. He wasn’t sure what that meant but it was a start and grinned. Addie cleared her throat. “Campbell, meds?”  
“Go on.” She smiled. He gave a small wave and winked making Rose blush. She watched him walk away with some disappointment. She really wanted to see him again. “Nice bloke.” Rose said more to herself.  
Addie sighed. “So ready to go to therapy?” “Yeah,” Rose nodded and glanced back at Addie. “Um, he’s a D.J?” She nodded. “Aye, for the hospital radio, why?” Rose got an idea and sheepishly smiled. “What are his hours?”  
She thought a minute. “Seven to ten in the morning and then eight to nine thirty at night.” Rose nodded and smiled thanking her before walking away.  
After her session Rose waited in the visitor’s room for her friend Mickey. She slowly rocked back and forth wishing she were home with her parents and friends. 'Everything was going to be fine' That what's what everybody kept saying after being sent here after a nervous breakdown during a family reunion. Not her finest hour.  
Rose sighed glancing around. She hated hospitals ever since she was a kid and St. Jude’s asylum was no exception, to her it was a huge and ancient, scary castle like building. She hated the fake cheerful doctors, the bright and yellow lights, the shiny tile floors and the hallways were always cold.  
Since being here she had bonded with some of the patients but she still felt like an outcast but then she had always felt like that. She was diagnosed with depression when she was twelve and had maintained until now.  
Suddenly she heard Mickey’s friendly voice. “Hey, Rosie!” He grinned. “Hi!” Rose smiled hugging him. “Hi, how are you feeling?” He asked as they sat down. She shrugged. “I’m here. I just had another session.”  
He nodded. “How did it go?”  
She sighed. “It was okay just asked the usual questions.” He pressed his lips and glanced at her carefully. “Did you open up this time?” Mickey asked. Rose rolled her eyes. Besides group therapy she had been seeing a therapist during her stay mainly to make her parents happy but she couldn’t stand the doctor and didn’t think she needed him and was willing to say just about anything if it meant leaving this place.  
“Rose?” Mickey frowned. “Don’t start.” She groaned. He looked at her concerned. “I’m serious.”  
“Does it matter,” She replied defensively. "He's just going to use it for his next book or something, he doesn't care." He sighed exasperated. “Rose, how are you going to get better if you aren't opening up to the therapist?”  
“Easy when I’m finally free of him and this place then I’ll be feeling world’s better.” She remarked. Mickey sighed. “Okay, I know Dr. Stone is a bit…” “Obnoxious?” She finished. “Well, I was going to say snobby but okay,” Mickey lightly joked making her laugh. “But your parents are only trying to help.”  
Rose just grunted.  
“Look the more you’re open with him the better of a chance you’ll have of being rid of him and this place.” He pointed out. She sighed. “Okay, I'll try.” “Good!” He smiled. They continued talking until visiting hours were over.  
Afterwards Rose walked slowly back to her room feeling deflated. She liked Mickey but there some things he’d never understand.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how did it go?” Fergus asked. “How did what go?” Campbell asked as he put away his headphones. He had just gotten done with his radio show but it was his turn to close up.  
He scoffed. “Rose Tyler?” Campbell frowned. “You knew about that?” Fergus smirked. “Aye, everyone does.” He shrugged casually. “I thought it went…well...I think.”  
Fergus leaned against the wall looking at him curious. "You think?” Campbell rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I said ‘hello’, she said ‘hello’.” He nodded. “And?” “And I asked her if I could talk to her later.” He replied.  
Fergus waved his hand for him to continue. “And?” “And she said ‘Maybe’.” Campbell replied. He frowned. “What does that mean?”  
He shrugged. “Don’t know but it’s something.” Fergus just nodded. “Right optimism very important in a place like this.” He remarked leaving.  
Campbell scowled as he wrote in his clipboard. “I thought it was.” He muttered plopping in his chair.  
“So this is a D.J’s booth?” He heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned and saw Rose standing there glancing around.  
Campbell stood. “Hi,” He smiled. “What are you doing here, not that I’m not glad that you’re here I just meant…” He rambled.  
Rose giggled gently stopping him. “It’s okay.” She sighed. “Well, you said you wanted to hang out and talk so here I am.” Rose smiled. Campbell grinned. “Well, I’ve got some stuff to do here but how about here?”  
She nodded and pulled up a chair beside him while he continued writing. "You a D.J, huh?" She said. "Aye, best job in the world." He grinned. "Sounds exciting," She commented. "Better than working in a shop." Campbell shrugged. "I think working in a shop's exciting, dealing with customers, yeah?" She just smiled.  
“So how long you’ve been here?” He asked. “A few weeks, I’m here for depression.” She sighed running her fingers over the control board. Rose studied him thoughtfully. “What about you? You seem too normal to be here.”  
Campbell laughed. “Nah, I’m a looney,” He said proudly. “Been here for about a year.” “So why are you here?” She asked.  
He looked at her and smirked a little. “Can you not guess? I’m manic but don’t worry I take my medicines everyday so no worries of me slipping into something out of the ‘Twilight Zone’.” He started doing the theme song making her laugh.  
“So what did you do get yourself in here?” Campbell asked sorting through the next day’s records. Rose sighed heavily and replied casually. “Oh just the typical nervous breakdown at a family reunion.” She half expected him to make a remark but he just nodded and kept sorting and writing. Rose smiled at that.  
She nudged his arm. “Go on, then how did you get here?” He glanced at her briefly. “My parents.," "He shrugged. They just didn’t want to deal with me anymore,” “My dad’s threatened to have me sectioned before.”   
Rose frowned. “That’s not fair.” “Don’t worry I stopped him,” He leaned closer. “And I’m up for review in a few weeks. I might be out of here soon.” Campbell smiled. Rose grinned. “Good for you.”  
He looked at her and paused. An idea formed in his mind. “Do you get to go out?” Rose scoffed. “No, theses four walls are all I see. I didn’t even know we had a D.J’s booth.”  
A mischievous grinned formed on his face; he stood and took her hand. “Come on.” “Where we going?” She asked.  
He didn’t say anything and gently tugged her arm pulling her out of the room and into a hallway. Campbell looked at her with dancing eyes. “You’re not afraid of heights are ya’?” Rose was puzzled but excited to see what he had in mind. She shook her head.  
He motioned her to follow him down the hall to a secret door posing as a wall. He swiped his card and it opened up to an attic like room. “Like James Bond.” Rose grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows and they went up a narrow staircase, it reminded her of a haunted room like in the fairs. They finally stopping at another door.  
“You ready?” He asked. Rose nodded eagerly. Campbell swiped his pass and opened the wood door revealing a tower with a balcony overlooking Scotland. Her eyes widen as she stepped out. It was the most gorgeous countryside she had ever seen, tall trees, green grass and hills.  
“Blimey,” She gasped. “This is incredible.” He grinned. “Well, technically we’re not supposed to be here but even us loonies need a break every now and then.”  
Rose glanced at him sighing. “Is that we are?” Campbell shrugged. “Well, didn’t mean it like that it's just to me it’s a badge of honor.” He replied leaning over looking down below. She nodded tugging her earring. “I suppose it is…It’s just-“  
He looked at her. “What?” Rose scoffed lightly. “I just think we’re more than that. We’re humans, we’re creative, we have dreams, right?” He nodded. “Aye.”  
“So why don’t others see that?” She asked looking at him. Campbell didn’t have an answer for that and just shrugged. "It's beautiful out here." She smiled looking over the area.  
Campbell glanced at her. "What to do some more exploring?" Rose nodded and he took her hand and they went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

For a week Campbell had been trying to impress Rose but nothing was working. Fergus suggested complimenting her but every time he opened his mouth he got tongue-tied. ‘Girls like flowers, why don’t you give Rose some flowers?’ That’s what Rosaline suggested and Campbell thought it was a good idea. Unfortunately he couldn’t get any real flowers so he had to steal a fake one from the front desk.  
He showed up at her room to give it to her but she appeared mortified and took it and quickly shut the door. Of course she was in her pink and blue polka dot pajamas which might have had something to do with it but he wasn’t sure.  
Francine suggested cooking her favorite food. So he snuck into the kitchen to make her chips but then he nearly burned down the kitchen when he tried to melt lard and butter together because he had no oil, he got a laugh out of her, though.  
Later that night Campbell couldn’t sleep; he kept staring at the ceiling thinking about Rose. Why couldn’t he do anything right? He liked Rose but the more he tried to prove it the more he messed up.  
Finally he got up and put his slippers on and grabbed his pass, he needed some fresh air. Campbell successfully passed by the security and made his way to the top of the roof of the building.  
Once outside the air was cool and smelled of fallen rain making it soothing, he felt like he could breathe again. He walked over to the ledge and looked out into the night sky. It was a beautiful night. Campbell briefly closed his eyes and imagined himself away from here.  
Suddenly a soft familiar voice broke into his thoughts. “Campbell?” He spun around and saw Rose standing there in the same polka dot pajamas, pink robe and fuzzy slippers from earlier this morning. She was holding the fake violet he had given her.  
“Rose, hi!” He said surprised. “Hi,” She smiled. “What are you doing up here?” “Just needed some fresh air,” Campbell replied. “What about you?” She shrugged. “Well, I heard a noise so I followed it.”  
He just nodded politely avoiding her gaze trying not to blush. She was so pretty standing there. It didn't help that he was in his blue and black plaid pajama bottoms and white t-shirt.  
She walked up to him and reached into her pocket pulling out a bag of gumdrops. “Want one? I have a sweet tooth.” Rose admitted. He nodded and took a piece. “How did you get these?”  
Rose sighed looking out at the gorgeous view. “I saw Fergus earlier escaping so I offered to give him my cocoa if he would pick me up a bag of gumdrops.” Campbell glanced at her. “You don’t like cocoa?” She smiled slightly. “I like my mum’s,” Rose smirked thoughtfully. “It’s one of the few things she can make, bless her.”  
He smirked. “She sounds nice.” She nodded. “She is,” Then Rose glanced at him playfully wagging her finger mimicking her mother. “But she doesn’t take anyone’s guff.”  
He chuckled.  
He sighed heavily and his expression became somber. “I wish my parents were nice.” Rose lowered her eyes. “I’m sorry.” Campbell shrugged. “Well, in a way I don’t blame them. Maybe I deserve to be sectioned, maybe I am a nuisance.” She shook her head. “No, you aren’t. Don’t even think that.”  
Campbell smiled slightly at her and noticed her twirling the fake flower in between her fingers. “You still have it.” He said surprised. Rose nodded. “Of course, you gave it to me.”  
He nodded. “Yeah but I didn’t think you liked it.” She frowned shaking her head. “Why would you think that?” Campbell scoffed. “Well, you shut door in my face.” Rose chuckled. “Of course I did. I was in my pajamas.”  
That made sense. “So you do like it?” He asked carefully. “I still have it, don’t I?” She sang poking her tongue between her teeth. Campbell smiled. “So all it was just bad timing, yeah?”  
Rose nodded.  
Campbell grinned. He glanced at her. “Well, if it helps they’re cute pajamas.” She arched her eyebrow. He immediately winced. “I-I meant…” Rose giggled. “It’s okay.” He looked at her blushing. “It is?” “Yeah.” She replied.  
There was a pregnant pause before Rose studied him and said. “Why do you get so flustered around me?” He shrugged lowering his gaze shyly pretending to be interested in the stone balcony ledge. “Well, you’re nice and pretty and I-I like you,” Campbell then quickly added. “But I understand if you have a boyfriend or if you just want to be friends…I don’t mind…In fact I.”  
She placed her hand on his arm gently stopping him. “Campbell, you’re rambling, again.” “Right, sorry.” He nodded sheepishly. Rose smiled at him. “Now for the record I don’t have a boyfriend and I like you, too.” His eyes widen. “Yeah?” “Yeah, I’ve always liked you,” She replied simply. “And I’ve noticed the things you’ve been doing to impress me…including the kitchen fire.” Rose teased.  
Campbell winced at that. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” She laughed. “Hey, I’m touched that you thought of me.” Rose nudged his arm. Campbell looked at her. “So why didn’t you tell me?”  
She shrugged popping a gumdrop in her mouth. “It was fun to watch.” He smirked and stole a gumdrop from her bag. “Oi’!” She smirked playfully swatting his hand away before handing him another. Campbell smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
It was officially perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was walking down the hall grumbling about her next appointment with Dr. Stone, she wasn’t looking forward to it. She got that he was trying to help but she really didn’t think she needed him or this place, medication should be enough. The only thing making this ordeal bearable was Campbell without him she didn’t think she could make it.  
Just then she spotted Fergus in the D.J booth dressed like a doctor, he was laughing with Campbell while Rosaline was looking on smirking as she scrubbed the door, curious she walked inside.  
“What’s going on and why is Fergus dressed like a doctor?” Rose asked eyeing at his medical coat and fake glasses strangely. “Oh, no Rosie,” Campbell chuckled putting his arm around him. “He's not just a doctor, he’s Doctor Mallory, MD.” Fergus nodded gesturing at the name tag. Rose smirked. “Oh, sorry Doctor,” She joked giving a dramatic bow. "So what's this about?"  
Campbell grinned. "Well, we found this stuff in an old medical trunk and he tried it on just for show, ya’ know, then the head of hospital stopped by for monthly review and...”  
Her eyes widen. “You didn't?” She asked Fergus. He grinned shaking his head. “Nope, didn't have to she thought I was a proper doctor so I convinced her to let St. Jude hold a radio request show,” “For the benefit of the patient's independence, of course.” He added in a posh voice.  
Campbell and Eddie had been trying to convince the staff to allow the patients to ask for song request but were told ‘no’ stating it would cause’ too much confusion or something like that.  
“Well, done!” Rose said impressed. Campbell smiled. “Yeah, I’m working out a request show with Eddie, later on.” Rose nodded. “Well, I’ve got therapy,” She glanced at Campbell shyly. “See ya’ later, tonight?”  
He grinned. “Of course!” She smiled and said bye before leaving. “I better get this stuff back.” Fergus said hurrying out the door. He smirked and grabbed the clipboard and began looking through it.  
Rosaline nervously watched Campbell. She needed to tell him something about Rose but wasn't sure how. He had a feeling she was staring and turned to look at her. “What?”  
She quickly shook her head and continued cleaning. “Nothing, nothing.” He didn’t believe her and came closer careful not to touch her, remembering her fear of germs. “No, I know that tone. What is it?”  
Rosaline sighed. “Campbell, I know you like Rose and you know her pretty well, right?” “Yeah.” He said. "And she tells at least you everything, aye?" She added. He shook his head confused. "Rosaline, where's this going?"  
"Well, I don't mean to," She said lowering her gaze and tugging up her rubber gloves. “But the past couple of times I’ve wiped down Dr. Stone’s door I’ve listened in on Rose's sessions."  
He shrugged. "So?" "Campbell, Rose is lying to Dr. Stone." She finally blurted.  
Campbell frowned. “What?” Rosaline nodded. “Aye, she keeps telling him everything’s fine or she just doesn’t say anything, really gives him a hard time.”  
That didn’t make sense. “Are you sure?” Campbell asked. “Aye.” She replied.  
She’s hurting her chances of leaving, he realized. Campbell was now worried. St. Jude’s didn’t tolerate lying and if she kept this up he may never see her again. He had to talk to her tonight.  
"Campbell?" Rosaline said snapping him out of his thoughts. He just looked and Rosaline and nodded. “Um, yeah, thanks.” He said sounding bothered, leaving the room.  
That night Campbell sat up on the rooftop with Rose lying beside him, her head resting in his lap and his arm was around her. They were drinking sodas and looking up at the night sky but Campbell was distracted. He was trying to figure out how to talk to her but didn’t know how.  
Rose noticed he wasn’t his usual rambling self. “You’re quiet, tonight.” She said. Campbell just shrugged. She frowned touching his chin. “What’s wrong?”  
“Rose, do you really like me?” He asked lowering his eyes. “Huh?” She said puzzled by his question. “Do you like me, I mean really like me?” Campbell repeated.  
“Yeah, you’re funny, kind and you’re genuine,” Rose shrugged. “I really like being around you.” She said thoughtfully. He sighed slightly frustrated. “So why are you ruining our chances of being together?” She scoffed sitting up. “What do you mean?” “Rosaline told me you’re lying to Dr. Stone.” He snipped.  
She rolled her eyes. “And you believed her?” He scoffed. “Oh, come on, Rose, why would she lie?”  
She just grunted, got up and turned away. Campbell groaned regretting his tone. “I'm sorry but please, talk to me,” He begged standing up. “I just want to understand.” Rose sighed folding her arms. “Alright, it’s true.”  
“But why?” Campbell asked. Rose shrugged. “I don’t need him.” He scoffed. “That’s not a good reason.” “Oh, don’t you start," She scowled at him."You're just like all the rest.” “I’m not trying to be but he’s really not that bad.” He shrugged. Rose scoffed. “Please, he’s snobby, annoying and a twit.”  
Campbell nodded. “Okay, fair enough,” He carefully replied coming towards her. “But you still need to stop giving him a hard time.” He said with pleading eyes. Rose sighed. “What for?”  
He swallowed. “Because if you keep this up they might make you stay longer…and I’ll never see you again.”  
Rose’s heart drop. She hadn’t thought of that. She slowly looked up at him as he stared down at his shoes. “I…I just don’t want to lose you.” She smiled. “Hey, you won’t.” “Then stop.” Campbell's voice cracked. Rose swallowed; she couldn’t stand to see him so sad. She tilted her head meeting his dark brown eyes and nodded. “Okay.”  
"You promise?" He said softly. She took his hand intertwining her fingers with his. "Yeah." Rose promised. He smiled. “Pinky swear?” Rose smirked. “Pinky swear.” They locked pinkies. “But I get to vent about the sessions, later.” She said. Campbell nodded. “Fair enough.” Rose smiled and glanced at her watch. “We better get back inside.”  
He nodded. “You go on I want to enjoy the fresh air a little longer.” “Okay.” She smiled. Rose briefly chewed her lower lip and studied him thoughtfully before kissing his cheek surprising him, slightly. “Bye.” She said. “Bye.” He nearly squeaked making her smirk. After she left Campbell touched his cheek in disbelief and grinned jumping up and down.  
Rose Tyler had kissed him!


	5. Chapter 5

Campbell was sleeping when he was awoken by the sound of a door closing. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up glancing at the alarm; it read 2:15 A.M.  
Normally he wouldn’t have cared but he swore he heard soft crying. He frowned, now he was curious. He carefully got out of bed and stepped into the hall making sure no one was there. Campbell could hear the sound, it was definitely crying. He followed it to the supply closet.  
He opened the door and found Rose sitting there crying. “Campbell,” She said glancing up with tear stained eyes. Rose quickly wiped them. “What are you doing up?”  
“I heard a noise,” He knelt beside her gently brushing aside her blond hair from her eyes. “Why are you crying in here, luv?” She sniffed sheepishly. “I didn’t want the nurses to hear me.” Campbell nodded. “Logical,” He tilted his head. “Want to talk about it?”  
Rose just lowered her gaze embarrassed.  
Campbell sighed looking around in there. “Well, looks cozy in there, yeah?” She suppressed a snicker. He studied her for about a minute and casually said. “Can I least come in and join you?” Rose smiled slightly and moved back allowing him inside.   
The room was a bit cramped but large enough for both of them to sit. They sat there on the floor of the dimly lit storage room with the door cracked; he said nothing just slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close comforting her. She relaxed in his embrace feeling safe in his arms. Rose rubbed her cheek against the soft blue fabric of his t-shirt.  
Despite Rose beginning to calm down Campbell was still concerned about why she was crying but didn’t want to push her into talking about it so he just held her. There was a pregnant pause of silence when he blurted out. “Trash cans.” She glanced at him confused. “Sorry?”  
When I was a kid I used to be scared of trash cans.” He replied. “Really, why?” Rose asked. Campbell shrugged. “Well, I mean think about it to a little kid there tall and smelly and all kinds of things can be hiding in them.”  
Campbell smirked thoughtfully. “I used to dream that I was being chased by a silver trash can shooting lasers at me,” He lowered his eyes. “But after I woke up I never told anyone about it just kept it to myself and hid under the covers.” “Why?” She asked. He glanced at her. “I was afraid of being laughed at.”  
She looked at him thoughtfully. “I’m not laughing.” He grunted now embarrassed he had mentioned it. “Why not it’s daft?” Rose shook her head. “No, I can understand why that would be scary,” She tilted her head meeting his eyes. “I’m glad you told me.”  
He just smiled and kissed her temple. “Sometimes I get homesick.” Rose admitted. Campbell looked at her. She sighed. “Since being here I’m always reminded of how much I miss home…especially when I have a nightmare because I wake up and mum’s not there to comfort me.”  
“Is that what happened?” He asked. Rose nodded.  
“What did you dream about?” Campbell asked her softly. She lowered her gaze. “I dreamt I was being chased by a cat nurse.” He looked at her strangely. Rose caught his puzzled expression and smirked. “I have a fear of cats.” Campbell nodded, now understanding.  
“I dreamt she was chasing me with her big claws, hissing and meowing and when I woke up I wanted mum but then I suddenly remembered I was here…and I started crying and ended up in here.” She said sadly. Rose glanced at him. “Silly, huh?” He shook his head. “No, you miss home. That’s normal.”  
She smiled at him.  
“I’m sorry you’re stuck here.” He said. She shrugged. “Yeah but stuck with you that’s not so bad.” He smiled a little. “Really?” Rose looked up at him touching his chin. “Yes.”  
He felt his heart soar.  
They talked a few more minutes then he said. “It’s getting late. Want me to walk ya’ back to your room?” Rose nodded. He helped her up and they slowly walked back.  
They stopped at her door. “Think you can get back to sleep, okay,” He asked. “No more nightmares about feline nurses?” He lightly teased. Rose smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” She tugged her earring shyly. “Cause’ I’ll be dreaming about you.” Campbell blushed at her comment and cleared his throat. “Well, um,” He squeaked backing away. “I-I’ll see ya’.”  
She smirked as he nearly backed into a metal tray. She gave a small wave and went into her room. Campbell walked back to his room still grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sat at on the couch in the visitor's room waiting anxiously for her mother Jackie to visit, there were nervous butterflies in her stomach. She was glad her mother was coming but Rose hadn't told her about Campbell, yet and wasn't sure how she was going to react.  
Just then she heard her mother's voice. "Rose sweetheart!" "Mum!" She smiled standing up to hug her. Jackie smiled and looked over her daughter. "You're looking well." She nodded. "You, too."  
They sat at a table. She sighed. "So how are you?" Rose shrugged. "I'm okay. I miss home, though." She smiled and squeezed her hand. "Well, we'll get ya' home soon, luv."  
"But the people here are nice." Rose added. "Good." She nodded but noticed a sheepish look on her face. It usually meant she met somebody.  
Jackie gave her a look. "Alright, who is he?" Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "What do you mean?" She smirked. "Come on, I know that look so who is he?"  
Rose blushed tugging her earring. "His name is Campbell Baine and he's just fantastic, mum." Her mother looked at her curious. "But he's not a counselor is he?" She shook her head. "He's a patient, actually." Jackie pressed her lips with disapproval.  
"But I really like him. He's wonderful and brilliant." She quickly added hoping to ease her concerns but Jackie sighed heavily shaking her head. "Not again, Rose, not another Jimmy." Rose scoffed. "Campbell is nothing like Jimmy. He's kind and sweet and makes this hell hole bearable. Because of him I'm almost out of this place."  
Campbell hid by the door frame hearing every word. He didn't mean to eavesdrop it just kind of happened. He knew he should leave but curiosity got the best of him.  
He smiled at Rose's kind words but judging from Jackie's expression she didn't look convinced. Jackie sighed. "Rose, I know you're emotionally upset but think rationally. He's a mental patient."  
She shook her head. "That's not fair. It's because of Campbell I'm getting through this, he gives me strength and support," She scoffed. "Why can't you accept that?" Jackie rubbed her forehead trying to get her to understand. "I'm sure he's nice but he's not the type you should be with."  
Campbell lowered his eyes. He wasn't going to lie Jackie's words stung. He already felt like he wasn't good enough for Rose.  
Rose swallowed. "So you think I shouldn't be with him just because he's manic, right?" She bit the inside of her cheek slightly annoyed. "To be honest no I don't. I mean what kind of life could he honestly give you?"  
"A happy one." Rose protested. Jackie groaned exasperated. "I'm sorry but he just isn't right for you."  
Campbell refrained himself from shouting that she was wrong. That he would do anything for Rose but instead he just continued to stare, arms folded, unable to speak.  
Rose stood from the table looking hurt. How could her mother do this to her? She folded her arms. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I like him."  
She scoffed. "Rose, be reasonable." She pleaded. "No, I'm not leaving him!" Rose scowled marching off.  
"Rose, Rose wait!" She called out but she was gone. Jackie sighed feeling defeated and decided to leave. Campbell watched her walk by. He should've just let her go but he had to say something.  
"You're wrong Ms. Tyler." He blurted out. She stopped and looked at him. "Sorry?" Campbell ran his fingers through his shaggy hair feeling awkward. "I-I would do anything to make Rose happy. I would never make her cry or be miserable." He said softly. She studied him up and down. "You must be Campbell, right?"  
"Aye." He replied gaining some confidence. Jackie sighed and came towards him. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice young man and I know you mean well and I don't mind you hanging out with my daughter but I don't need her chances of leaving here jeopardized."  
"Guess you want me to stop seeing her." He said as a fact. She looked at him. "Rose is emotionally fragile she doesn't need to get involve with anyone much less another mental patient." She explained. Campbell looked at her and lightly scoffed. "But I love her." He let slip out.  
He then realized what he just said and yes it was rather sudden but he meant it. He really meant it.  
She folded her hands. "If you love her then please leave her." Jackie replied calmly before walking away.  
Campbell hung his head then looked up scowling. "Yeah, well I won't! How do you like that," He pointed defiantly at her. "And I'm proud to be a looney and I will always love Rose Tyler!" He exclaimed even though she was now gone.  
Some of the patients stopped and stared at him surprised. Campbell swallowed now feeling embarrassed about his outburst and turned and quickly walked away avoiding everyone's awkward stares.  
Well at least he knew he loved Rose now he just had to tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

Campbell had a plan, the perfect plan to tell Rose that he loved her but he didn't count on her saying it first. She just said it out of the blue while they were up on the roof but Campbell was so shocked he couldn't speak. He never expected her to say it first.  
But it was a fantastic feeling! Unfortunately he took too long to respond and Rose got upset and stormed off.  
"Rose?" He called out following her. "Leave me alone," She snapped. "Now I know how you really feel!" She said before slamming the door in his face. He started knocking on her door. "Please let me explain!" He begged.  
"Go away!" She shouted back. He would've kept begging her to open the door but a couple of orderlies started staring at him suspiciously. He gave a sheepish smile. "Hi," He said waving. "Just leaving."  
Campbell took one last glance at her door then slowly walked away to his room. He plopped onto his bed staring at the ceiling. Fergus walked in grinning. "Guess who got a new fifty dollar plug for thirty dollars?"  
Campbell just grunted. Fergus stared at him concerned. "Hey, what's wrong with you, then?"  
"Rose hates me." He muttered defeated. "Why does she hate you?" He replied. Campbell sighed. "She said she loved me and I didn't say it back."  
Fergus scoffed sitting across from him. "You haven't grasped this whole relationship thing, huh?" He raised his head and frowned at him. "Not helping," Campbell laid his head back down. "The thing is I do love her but I blew it. I really blew it."  
Fergus frowned. He hated to see him so miserable then he got an idea. A slow smirk formed on his face. "Maybe not." He muttered.  
________________________________________  
The next day Campbell was in the booth searching for his headphones, he was supposed to be on the air in twenty minutes. "Dang, where are they?" He grumbled looking in the self. "They're in the caretaker's closet." Fergus casually replied as he checked over the equipment.  
Campbell frowned. "What are they doing there?" He shrugged. "Well, you know how Martin is about hiding things." Campbell nodded accepting his answer and quickly walked out to fetch is headphones.  
He went into the dark stuffy closet but couldn't find anything but he had a feeling he wasn't alone. He turned and saw Rose. "Rose?"  
"Campbell!" She scowled. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. Rose scoffed. "I was trying to get Rosaline's gloves," She shook her head. "This is a trick, I'm gone." But before she could leave the door closed and locked.  
"Oi'!" Campbell shouted banging on the door. "Let us out!" Rose yelled. "I will as soon as you two make up," Fergus replied. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, bye." He sang.  
"Great." Rose muttered kicking the door. "Well, at least we can talk." Campbell smiled slightly. She frowned. "I'm not talking to you." He nodded. "Fair enough but at least hear me out."  
She folded her arms and shrugged. "Fine." He swallowed. "I know I messed up but I do love you." Rose glared at him. "Then why didn't you say it?"  
Campbell shoved his hands in his pockets. "Because I was shocked that you said it before me," She softened her expression as he continued. Campbell shrugged. "I never imagine you saying it first."  
"Why?" She asked. He sighed. "Rose, you're beautiful and brilliant and just everything to me," He admitted sheepishly. He lowered his gaze shoving his hands into his pockets. "And to be honest I'm still shocked that you even noticed someone like me." Campbell looked at her and shrugged. "And maybe your mum is right, maybe I'm not right for you."  
She briefly closed her eyes. "You heard, huh?" Rose guessed. He nodded. "Didn't mean to," He shuffled his feet. "She told me to stop seeing you but I said that I wasn't going to and that I loved you."  
She suppressed a smile, her anger slowly melting away.  
Campbell sighed. "And I do, I can't help it. I really love you."  
Campbell looked at her waiting for a reaction but she said nothing. He lowered his head feeling silly. But then he felt her soft hands caressing his face, Rose tilted her head to meet his eyes. "I love you, too." She smiled. As soon as he glanced up her lips pressed against his. She was kissing him!  
The kiss was soft and gentle; her bubblegum lip gloss was sweet, his hands traveled to her waist pulling her close. Their lips moved perfectly in-sync. After the kiss she looked at him and smiled while gently stroking his lower lip with her finger.  
Campbell's eyes danced and he grinned. "You know those cartoons where the character's eyes pop out and there's smoke and hearts coming out of its ears after getting kissed?" He said.  
She nodded. "Yeah." He smirked gently pressing his forehead against hers. "I kind of feel like that."  
Rose giggled and hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

Campbell couldn't stop grinning. He must have read the letter a dozen times. His psychiatrist, Dr. Smith was really pleased with his progress and just needed one evaluation before making his decision to release him, final.  
"Hey, Campbell do you have-"  
Before Eddie could finish Campbell pulled him inside. "Eddie, guess what?" "I just got a letter that Dr. Smith might be letting me go!" Campbell said excitedly before he could respond. Eddie grinned. "Congratulations! What about Rose?"  
"She's being released in a week or so." Campbell replied then it hit him. Rose was going to be with him.  
"Oh, this is big, this is huge!" He exclaimed. Campbell rushed up to him. "I can be with Rose," He threw his hands up. "Its perfect timing!"  
Just then a short older man with dark graying hair walked in clearing his throat. Campbell looked and his face fell. It was his dad.  
"Dad, hi." He said slightly surprised. Eddie just nodded politely. "Um, I'll just go." He said leaving. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Campbell asked. He grunted. "Is there a law that says I can't visit you?"  
He shook his head. "No, is mum here?" Mr. Baine gave him a look. "Now you know your mother can't handle this place."  
Campbell mentally rolled his eyes. "Right," He sighed. "So what brings you here?" Mr. Baine rocked back on his heels clasping his hands behind him like he used to whenever Campbell had done something wrong.  
"Campbell, I'm sure you heard about Dr. Smith's decision about you leaving." He said. Campbell nodded. "Aye," He smiled. "And the best part is I get to be with Rose!" His father just rolled his eyes.  
"Well, to be honest I'm not sure how to feel about the doctor's decision." He said. Campbell frowned. "Why?" Mr. Baine scoffed. "We'll, you're still pursuing this daft radio thing and now you've fallen for some female looney!"  
"Her name is Rose." He scolded. Mr. Baine pointed. "You see you're still not thinking, right, you're still lashing out," He shook his head pacing the room. "If it were me I keep you here but I can't."  
Campbell swallowed and watched as he continued. "But for the sake of your mother's health and our reputation we have decided that it's time for you to move out."  
Campbell scoffed. "What?" He sighed. "I'm sorry but you're more than we can handle." "So where am I supposed to go?" He protested.  
Mr. Baine just looked at him. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He shook his head. "But if I can't prove to the doctor I have a place to live then they'll make me stay," Campbell panicked. "I'll never see Rose again."  
Mr. Baine shrugged. "Well just as well you didn't need a girlfriend, anyway." He simply turned to leave. Campbell couldn't believe his father's uncaring tone. It took everything inside Campbell not to punch his father. "You never cared about me did you?" He glared. His father paused a minute but didn't respond and kept going leaving Campbell standing there alone and heartbroken.  
________________________________________  
That night Campbell and Rose sat on the roof gazing at the stars. She noticed he was quiet and distant.  
Rose tapped his knee. "Penny for your thoughts?"" She said. "What?" He said trying sound nonchalant. Rose sighed. "Every time you're quiet that usually means something's bothering you so what is it?" Campbell hated this but he couldn't lie and took a deep breath. "Dr. Smith is thinking about releasing me."  
She grinned. "That's great, yeah?" He shook his head quietly.  
Rose frowned. "How come? I thought you wanted to leave." He sighed. "I do it's just..." His sentence trailed.  
Rose was now worried. She sat up looking at him concerned. "What's wrong?"  
Campbell swallowed forcing out the words. "You remember when I told you about my dad?"  
She nodded.  
He lowered his head. "Well, he's not thrilled at the prospect of me being released but he knows he can't sectioned me, either," Campbell sighed. "So he came by today and announced he's kicking me out of the house."  
She looked at him in shock. "Why?" He smirked bitterly. "Doesn't want his neighbors to know his son's a looney, I guess."  
She shook her head. "That's not fair," Then Rose's heart dropped. "That means I'll never see you again." She realized. "Now you know why I'm worried." He replied.  
"I'm not leaving without you." She said firmly.  
Campbell embraced her burying his face in her shoulder taking in the scent of her lavender shampoo. He slowly pulled back. "It'll be okay. I'll figure something out." He assured her. "But you have a whole future ahead of ya'."  
She didn't want to hear it. "No, not without you." Rose said shaking her head. He rested his forehead against hers. "I promise we'll be together," Campbell swore to her. "But please don't jeopardize your future because of me." He pleaded.  
Rose scoffed. "You are my future." He could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
Fighting back his own tears he took her hands into his. "I will figure this out, I promise." Rose studied him for a minute before slowly letting go and raising her pinky. "Pinky swear?"  
Campbell nodded intertwining his pinky with hers. "Pinky swear." He said kissing her finger then embraced her again. Holding her Campbell was determined to keep his promise.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. For once Campbell finally had something good in his life, someone who accepted him for him and now he was going to lose it. Campbell sat there miserable on the floor in the caretaker's closet not caring that he was missing cocoa. He just wanted to be alone. Just then he heard the door knocked. Campbell groaned. "Go away!" He snapped.  
"Campbell, it's me." He heard Rose reply.  
He opened the door. "Hi." She said shyly. He glanced up. "Hi," He muttered. "How did you know I was in here?" Rose shrugged. "I didn't. I walked by and heard a noise but the door was jammed so…" Her words trailed.  
Campbell just nodded.  
"Can I come in?" Rose asked. He moved over allowing her to sit beside him. She looked around thoughtfully. "We had our first kiss here, remember?" Campbell scoffed. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember anything we did."  
She frowned. "Why?" "Because soon you won't be here to share these memories with." He snapped bitterly. Rose just looked at him. Campbell immediately regretted his tone. "I'm sorry," He sighed shaking his head. "It's just I have spent days trying to come up with something and I can't."  
Campbell looked at her lovingly touching her chin. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I just don't want to lose you."  
Rose's eyes brightened and she smiled and quickly reached into her pocket pulling out a torn magazine page. "I want to show you something."  
She moved closer to him showing him the paper. He put his arm around her and looked. "This is an advertisement for a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment," Rose pointed at the picture. "I talked to the landlord and the rent is reasonable and right now the first month is free."  
She reached into her pocket pulling out more papers. "I've got more listings, Rosaline gave them to me."  
Campbell looked at her lost. "Okay, where's this going?" Rose took his hand. "We could live together." She said tenderly moving her fingers through his hair. "There's a loophole that says discharged patients can live with a roommate."  
"You mean share an apartment as a couple?" He said. Rose nodded. "What do you think?"  
"Are you sure?" Campbell asked. "I mean is this what you want?" She nodded. "Why not? We're both in love and we have jobs. I think we should." "But are you sure you want to live with someone like me?" He replied softly.  
Rose sighed. "Campbell, I don't care if you're bi-polar and I don't care what my mum says I just I want to be wherever you are," Rose replied taking his hand. "I'm ready to take this step if you are."  
He smiled studying the papers. "You really want to?" Rose nodded. "Yes, I want to," She rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "I refuse to leave here without you."  
He just smiled embracing her. Rose buried her face in the crook of his neck and felt his shoulders relaxing.  
Campbell slowly pulled back. "Now are you really, really sure cause' I must warn you, I might snore and steal the covers," He rambled. "And I have a habit of slamming doors and I…"  
Rose gave him a look and placed her finger over his mouth gently shutting him up. Campbell smiled sheepishly gently removing her finger. "I'm rambling, right?" She nodded suppressing a grin. He tucked strands of her soft hair behind her ears before resting his forehead against hers. "So we're really doing this, then?" Campbell asked. Rose smiled. "Yeah."  
Campbell pulled her towards him and held her close. He was going to show them all that they could make it.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think?" Rose asked Campbell as they walked around the empty apartment living room. He nodded touching the white painted walls. "It's nice." He replied.  
Rose smirked. "That's what you always say." He shrugged going over to her. "Well, I never lived in an apartment before so they all seem nice."  
Campbell and Rose were allowed a day pass to look at apartments and this one was the most promising. The complex was located in a small college town filled with shops, community colleges and a couple of radio stations.  
Rose glanced over at Campbell who was still looking in each room in awe. She shook her head smiling at him then walked around the living room and grinned thinking about the parties and Christmases they could share.  
"This is incredible." Rose heard him say. He grinned gazing around. "I mean so many rooms in one small place," He gushed throwing his arms up. "It's like…it's bigger on the inside or something."  
"Hmm, interesting concept." She nodded thoughtfully. "I want to show you something." He said excitedly taking her hand and dragging her to the kitchen. "Look," He smiled standing behind her. "It's got the kitchen you've always wanted."  
She smiled thoughtfully looking at the white walls and floral wallpaper trim and the small fridge and oven. Rose could just imagine the dinners they would have in here. She sighed. "Yeah but I'm a terrible cook." Campbell shrugged. "So am I but we can be terrible together, yeah?" He said wrapping his arms around her making her giggle.  
Rose shrugged her shoulder. "Well, I suppose I could learn." "There ya' go!" He said happily. She smirked then looked at him. "Now I want to show you something."  
He followed her down the hall into an empty room with white walls and beige trim. "This is one of the reasons why I picked this place." She explained.  
Campbell nodded but still seemed confused. He looked at her. "Why?" She scoffed. "Because this could be your D.J room where you could keep records and mix tapes, maybe even create some," Rose rested her head on his arm. "I know you've always wanted one."  
"Yeah but I don't have a lot of records." He pointed out. She shrugged. "Well, we'll get you lots of records. That's why this area has a vintage music store." Rose replied simply.  
He smirked taking one last look at the room before they went back to the living room. "We need to make a decision." Rose said.  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
"I think it's perfect. I mean the rent's reasonable and-"  
He gently interrupted her. "No, I meant living with me." She sighed. "We've been over this." Campbell nodded. "Aye, I know it's…" He paused a second. "It's just I want you to be sure. I mean I'm not perfect. I mess up." He lowered his head. "I never told you this but one time a nurse gave me a cortisone shot and I went crazy. I even tried to throw a metal tray at Eddie." Campbell admitted.  
"But that wasn't you that was the shot." Rose pointed out. "But it proves I can be a handful." He replied. She smirked. "You're a handful, now but I like it." Campbell snickered and blushed. Rose sighed. "Campbell, when I look at you I just see you and I want to share this with you," She poked his chest. "Bipolar and all."  
He grinned at that. "Now," She said. "Shall we tell Miss Smith we're ready to sign?" Campbell nodded. Rose was about to go when he gently grabbed her wrist. "Hang on," He said pulling her back. "I want to be able to say I kissed you in our living room." Campbell grinned pressing his lips gently and tenderly against hers.


	11. Chapter 11

"Blimey, Campbell, you've got a lot of stuff." Rose commented seeing more boxes coming in. Campbell set them down and shrugged. "What can I say? I had a big room." She smirked and continued going through a box. She noticed a stuffed moose plush toy and pulled it out and smiled. "Oh, this is cute."

Campbell blushed and quickly grabbed it. "Uh, from my childhood." He cleared his throat embarrassed. Rose strolled over and hugged his shoulder. "You can bring that to our bed if you want." She said softly. A smile grew across his face remembering they were going to be sharing a bed, now." "Oh, I think I can live without it, now." He replied nonchalant. Rose giggled and kissed his cheek then continued unpacking.

She sighed. "I still can't believe all this came from your room." He shrugged walking towards her. "Yeah, well, dad went overboard helping me pack. He was a bit excited to get me out of the house." Campbell replied searching through a box of books.  
Rose looked at him. "You mean they wanted you out that badly?" "Aye." He replied grabbing some figurines. She frowned. "I think that's terrible." He just shrugged. "I'm used to it." Campbell started placing nick knacks on the shelf.

Rose shook her head. "Still doesn't make it right, though." He glanced at her and smiled. "Yeah but since meeting you I really don't care what they think." He kissed her hand making her blush. She started carrying a box of figurines to a bookcase.  
"You've got a lot of glass unicorns," He commented peering over her shoulder. "You could start your own shop." He lightly teased. Rose playfully stuck her tongue out making him laugh.

After a few minutes he grunted looking around the crowded living room. "This is going to take forever." Rose sighed. "It's gotta get done." Campbell grumbled under his breath and carried a box of dishes to the kitchen. Rose went over to another box and knelt down opening it and was surprised to see an old record player. "I didn't know you had this."  
He looked over and said. "Aye, that's my record player." Campbell walked over and picked it up. "I know it's silly but I prefer records to cds'." Rose glanced up at him. "I don't think it's silly." He smiled then said. "You want to see my collection?"

She gave him a look. "You promise we'll finish unpacking?" Campbell crossed his heart. Rose nodded and watched him set the player down and grabbed another box.  
They moved to the couch and he opened it. Rose peered through his collection, it wasn't a lot but it was impressive. She looked at him "You've got a lot of Beatles, yeah?" He grinned. "My favorite."

"Mine too." She replied. He looked at her surprised. "Yeah?" Rose nodded glancing at an album. "Owned every album."  
"What's your favorite song?" He asked. She tilted her head thoughtfully then replied. "Hey Jude, makes me feel better," Rose nudged his arm. "What's yours?" He smiled slightly. "Something," He looked at her sheepishly. "It reminds me of you." Campbell admitted.

Rose blushed. "You really are a charmer, aren't you?" She smirked. He grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "Aye, luv and…" Campbell grabbed a record and put it on the player and 'Something' started playing. "I'm also quite the dancer," He outstretched his hand and smiled. "May I have this dance?"  
She giggled and took his hand. They started dancing slowly together, swaying side to side. Rose seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He held her closer.

She sighed softly. "Was this your way of stalling from unpacking." Campbell smiled sheepishly. "Kind of," He replied. "Nice distraction, huh?" He said in her ear. She giggled. "Mm, very impressive." Rose smiled. "Thank you." He grinned. "But we still need to finish unpacking," She said. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, relaxing in his embrace. "But it can wait."  
He smiled and they continued dancing forgetting about the boxes.  
________________________________________  
Early the next morning Rose was sitting on the living room floor going through a box of books while Campbell was at the store when suddenly he burst in through the front door looking excited. "Rose, Rose," He said pulling her up eagerly. "Guess what?" "What?" She said.

"This is big, this is beyond big!" Campbell said happily. "What?" She said eager to know. He held up a letter. "I got a job interview!" He grinned.  
Rose's eyes widen and she smiled. "Really? Who is it for?" "That station I applied for last week before we moved." He replied. She grinned. "That's good, yeah?" "Yeah," Then his happy expression changed and he slowly plopped onto the couch. Rose frowned and sat beside him. "What's wrong, luv?"

He lowered his eyes. "What if they don't want me?" She tilted her head. "Why wouldn't they?" He shrugged. "Because I'm a manic depressive," Campbell looked at her. "Or what if say something really stupid? I could actually say something gigantically dumb!"  
Rose smiled at him. "I think you're exaggerating." Campbell shook his head. "I don't know sometimes people don't want people like me," He sighed. "They think we're too much trouble."

She squeezed his hand. "Well, I think you're going to kill it and if they don't hire you then they're the ones who are gigantically dumb." He glanced at her. "What will you think of me of I don't get it?"  
She sighed intertwining her fingers with his and looked at him. "That I love you." He smiled at that and kissed her temple. She rested her head on his shoulder. "And also that they're twits." She added making him snicker. After about a minute Rose sighed. "So need help with the groceries?"

"Groceries?" He replied. She nodded. "That's what I sent you out for." He winced. "Sorry..." "Campbell." She said shaking her head. "I got distracted by the letter," He replied blushing. Rose sighed. She should've been mad but he was too cute.  
Campbell then jumped from the couch. "But I'll go right now and bring back tons of groceries, I promise." He rambled. Campbell grabbed his jacket and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." He said as he left.  
Rose smiled as the door closed. She really loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

Campbell wandered through the park feeling deflated. He didn't get the job. He sat on a bench running his fingers through his messy hair, the laughter of kids playing doing little to ease his troubled mind. He shook his head. It wasn't fair. He was bi-polar not a psycho for God's sake! The whole thing made him angry and hurt. The radio manager's cold words still played in his ears, 'Sorry Mr. Baine but we can't risk someone like you on the air. I hope you'll understand'.

Understand? They just crushed his dreams and now he's going to have to tell Rose. The more he thought about it the more dread and embarrassment rushed through him. How was he going to tell her, he wondered biting his thumb tip.  
It was getting late, he realized. He stood from his seat and kicked at the dirt before walking home.  
________________________________________  
He walked into the apartment and saw his precious girl sitting on the couch reading her favorite book. He swallowed thickly and slowly closed the door. Rose heard the door shut and glanced up as Campbell slowly saunter in. "Hi!" She smiled. "Hi." He muttered not looking at her. Rose put her book down. "Where ya' been?" She asked.

"Just walking." He replied. Rose noticed his somber tone and frowned. "What's wrong?" Campbell shrugged. "They didn't want me." "What, why?" She said. He plopped onto the couch beside her. "I'm too much of a risk," He scoffed. "They seem to think I'll go crazy behind the mike or something, I don't know." "I'm sorry," She replied squeezing his arm. "They'll be other jobs." Rose added.  
He shook his head. "That's not the point. They didn't even give me a chance." He looked down and tugged at his fingers. "They just didn't care."

He sighed keeping his head down. "I'm sorry." She looked at him. "Why are you sorry?" He shrugged. "I let you down." Rose scoffed. "Campbell, you didn't let me down."  
"I didn't get the job."  
Rose sighed. "It's not your fault a stupid twit turned you down." He scoffed and turned towards her. "It's not just the rejection, I want to take care of you. I want to give you everything, I want…I want you to have the world...and I failed."

She looked at him, thoughtfully as he paused shaking his head and continued. I almost didn't want to come home and face you." "How come?" Rose asked. Campbell slowly glanced at her. "I was ashamed." He admitted.  
She lowered her gaze. "Would you have really done that to me?" Rose asked softly. He shook his head. "No, not to you" He assured her. Campbell sighed leaning his head back. "I just wanted you to be proud of me."

"I am." She insisted. He looked at her. "You are?"  
Rose nodded and lightly scoffed. "Of course I am, you daft plum." He smiled at her. "You know sometimes I'm amazed how much you love me." She sighed. "Then don't ever be ashamed to tell me anything, no matter how bad it is."

He nodded. "Okay." He promised. He kissed her hand then looked into her perfect hazel eyes and realized how lucky he was to have her. Campbell slowly reached up touching her face then lifted himself up capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Their lips moved in-sync and gently tugged as her hand lovingly stroked the side of his throat. It was the most passionate kiss Campbell ever experienced sending pleasant shivers through him.

After the kiss he rested his forehead against hers and intertwined his long fingers with Roses'. Campbell glanced at her and she gave him that tongue in between teeth smile that quickly made him forget his terrible day and he smiled back.  
"Come on," She said. "I made a new recipe I want to try out on you." He gave her a cautious look. "It's not from Jackie is it?"  
"No." She replied. Campbell grinned. "Okay, I'll try it!" She playfully scoffed tapping his chest making him laugh and they both went into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Campbell was sitting on the couch about to light a cigarette when Rose snatched it from him as she walked by the couch. "Ah, you can't have that." Rose said as she got ready for work. He watched her toss the cigarette in the trash. "Oi'!" He complained. "Don't oi' me," She scoffed looking at him. "You know there bad for you besides you're a D.J, you've got to preserve your voice."  
He scowled sinking lower into the couch. "Fat a lot of good that does me, right now." He had been trying for two weeks to get a D.J's job but with no luck. He was starting to get discouraged.

He watched her as she searched for her Henrik's name tag on the coffee table. Campbell lowered his eyes feeling guilty. He should be the one working. He looked at her. "I told Jackie I take care of you." "But you do." She replied sitting beside him. He grunted. "I'm not doing a very good job." He sighed folding his arms. "I give up, maybe I could get a job as a horse trainer instead." "You're allergic to horses." She pointed out.  
He nodded. "Oh, right," He glanced at her. "How about a licorice taste tester, then?"

She frowned. "You hate licorice." Campbell shrugged. "It's better than sitting here like a bum." Rose scowled. "You are not a bum." He looked at her. "Then what am I?" She poked his shoulder. "You, mister, are a sweet, hardworking, bright young man and there lots of people that would love to hire you as a D.J."  
He smirked taking her hand. He was so glad she was here. "Ever the optimist, huh?" "Always." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see ya' later, yeah?"  
Campbell just smiled at her as she left. As soon as the door closed he leaned his head back and sighed. "Now I just need to find someone who actually wants to hire me." He muttered.

Later Campbell walked through the park trying to figure out what to do. He was feeling defeated and miserable. Once again he had tried to look for work but it was the same old story nobody wants to hire a looney. His hopes and dreams of becoming a D.J were looking bleak.  
He sat on the park bench in deep thought, the warm sun and cool breeze doing little to comfort him. In fact the whole nice day just seemed to mock him. He ran his hand through his hair feeling frustrated. Now what was he going to do? Just then a familiar male voice broke into his thoughts. "Hey Campbell!" It was Fergus.

Campbell looked up and saw Fergus standing there dressed in a doctor's coat. "Fergus, what are you doing here," He glanced at him up and down and frowned. "Where did you get that jacket?" "Therapist office," He shrugged as he sat beside him. He glanced at the tag. "I think it belongs to...Sandy Watkins."  
He smirked. "Sandy?" "I was in a hurry." Fergus replied simply. Campbell glanced at him. "So what brings you out here?" He sighed. "I promised Rosaline I pick up some more cleaner and Eddie needed a new plug for the board."  
Campbell just nodded.

Fergus grinned nudging his arm. "So how's life on the outside, eh?" He sighed almost sounding defeated. "Fine I guess." Fergus frowned noticing he wasn't his usual high energy level self. "What's wrong?" "I can't get a job." Campbell replied.  
He nodded. "Have you looked?" Campbell scoffed. "Yes but nobody wants to hire a looney." He shook his head. "I swear as soon as I tell them I'm manic they react like a wee kid who's just been told their friend has cooties or something." He grumbled.

Fergus shrugged. "Don't told them." He sighed. "I've thought about that but there still background checks." Fergus nodded in agreement and leaned back against the bench. "You know Addie has a husband."  
He briefly glanced at him. "Congratulations." He remarked. "A husband who runs a radio station." Fergus casually added. "Oh?" He replied. Fergus nodded. "Aye and he's looking for fresh talent for his evening show."  
Campbell scoffed. "That's great but what does that have to do with me?" "I think you should go see him," He replied. "Addie gave me the address."

He looked at the card and grunted. "So I go see him and then what? What makes him different then everyone else?" Fergus shrugged his shoulder. "Addie says he's pretty fair and even has some loonies working for him."  
Campbell glanced at him still uncertain. Fergus sighed. "Just try."  
He thought about it. It was tempting. It sounded good and he wanted to make Rose proud of him. Finally he nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll go in there and ask for a job." He said firmly.

Fergus grinned. "Good lad!" "Well," He sighed standing up. "I better go before they start looking for me." Fergus glanced at him. "Good luck." Campbell nodded and glanced back at the name on the card: Craig Stone, T.A.R.D.I.S radio.  
He slowly stood reading the address on the card. Was he crazy for doing this? Probably but when did that ever stop him? Campbell exhaled placing it in his pocket and started up street.  
________________________________________  
Later Campbell couldn't wait to get home, he didn't even bother to take a bus. He was too excited, too happy to sit still. He did it! He had gotten a job as a D.J for their evening show.  
He quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside looking for Rose. "Rose, Rose!" He called out. She emerged from the kitchen. "Campbell," She said surprised. "Where have you been," She noticed he was out of breath. "Have you been running?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." He replied casually. She looked at him strangely. "Okay, didn't you have bus fare?" Rose asked. He scoffed. "Ah, I'm too excited to sit still on a bus especially after what's happened."

"Why, what's happened?" Rose asked. Campbell grinned throwing his hands up. "Something big, something really big has happened!" Rose groaned. "What? Don't leave me in suspense." She said. Still grinning he placed his hands on her shoulders lovingly rubbing her forearms. "I did it, I got a job as D.J!"

Rose's eyes widen. "You did?" She smiled. He nodded. "You are looking at the new evening D.J for the T.A.R.D.I.S radio station!"  
Rose grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, Campbell, I knew you could do it!" He smiled and embraced her lifting her up and twirling her around. For once everything was perfect and nothing was going to ruin this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just wanted to say I decided to add more to this chapter and the drama will begin in the next chapter :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Campbell turned over on his side, his arm landing on the empty spot beside him causing him to open his eyes slowly.

"Rose?" He muttered sitting up rubbing his eyes, glancing at the 3:30 A.M glowing on his alarm clock. He searched around the room even checking the bathroom but she wasn't there. Just then he heard soft crying coming from the living room.

"Rose?" He frowned.

He walked into the dark living room and saw Rose sitting on the couch, her knees tucked under her chin sniffing. Lately, she had been sad and sometimes scared and didn't know why. It broke his heart.

"Rose?" Campbell said concerned.

She glanced up at him with wet eyes and tried to wipe them quickly not wanting him to see her like this.

"Campbell, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you crying," Campbell replied. He tilted his head. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Nothing." She said.

"You sure?" He replied softly.

"Yes." Rose insisted.

"Then why are you crying?" Campbell asked.

She sighed wishing he let this go. "Do I need a reason? Sometimes I get stressed out and I just need to cry." Rose replied hoping he believe her.

He nodded. "Fair enough but I am worried. This is the third time this week I've found you like this," Campbell pointed out carefully. "But you won't talk to me."

She shrugged picking at her fingertips. "Nothing to talk about."

"Have I done something?" He asked.

Rose shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Campbell asked.

She looked up at those concerned brown eyes wishing she could tell him but even she didn't know what was wrong.

"Nothing." She replied. He looked unsure. She then squeezed his hand. "You're fine. You've done nothing wrong."

Campbell looked at tear stained eyes. He wish she talk to him but he wasn't going to force her.

He glanced at the clock. It was late.

"Okay, if you say so," Campbell said lovingly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll just go back to bed, I guess."

Part of her was screaming to tell him what she was feeling, all the fears she was having but she just nodded.

"I'll be in a minute." She said.

He nodded and kissed her forehead then stood from the couch and left.

Campbell crawled into bed and laid on his side catching a glimpse of the neon hotel sign across the street making part of the room look like an odd blue color.

Maybe there was some logic in what she said. Maybe it was nothing.

Just then he heard the door open and felt Rose crawl into bed beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck and pressing a soft kiss an attempt to assure him that everything was okay.

He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
________________________________________  
The next morning Campbell was still bothered by last night. Why had she been crying?

'Maybe I did something wrong?" He wondered as he walked to the radio station. Of course he didn't know what. They had been living together for a little over two months and the worse he'd ever done was take all the hot water from the shower but she had only gotten slightly annoyed over that.

He sighed and kept walking until he spotted the mechanic's place that Mickey worked at. 'Mickey, knows her,' Campbell thought. 'Maybe he can help.'

He walked up to the noisy metal looking garage and found Mickey working under a hood of a vintage car.

Mickey noticed him and smiled. "Hey, Campbell," He greeted him. "How are you?"

He smiled. "I'm fine."

"That's good," Mickey nodded. "How's Rose?" He asked as he returned to fixing the car.

"Good…" He replied then changed his mind. "Actually, "I need to ask you something about Rose."

He looked at him concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No…yes, I mean I'm not really sure," Campbell admitted.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

He sighed. "I'm worried about her, she's sad and seems scared sometimes."

Mickey shrugged. "Could be just stress."

"I don't know," Campbell replied. "I think something's wrong but I don't know what."

Mickey scoffed. "Nothing is wrong with Rose, I've known her for years." He waved his hand as if brushing it aside. "You just worry too much."

"Yeah but…" Campbell started to speak but Mickey interjected.

He stopped and looked at him. "Look you know she has depression, yeah? And she's probably stressed out from that new job promotion at work. I really wouldn't worry about it." He insisted. Mickey sighed. "I know you're concerned but she's fine."

Campbell just nodded accepting his answer. There was no point in pressing the matter.

"You'll see," Mickey assured him. "It's nothing."

He nodded and the two said goodbye and he continued on to work.

"Maybe he's right." He thought to himself. At least he hoped he was.  
________________________________________  
Later that night Campbell and Rose sat on the couch watching T.V, a habit developed from the hospital. Rose noticed he was quiet and kept staring at his hands.

"Campbell," She said tilting her head. "I thought this was your favorite show?"

"It's fine." He muttered not looking at her. Last night was still on his mind.

"I could switch." She offered.

"It's fine." He repeated softly.

Finally she turned the sound down and tried another tactic to gain his attention.

Rose folded her arms. "Or I could stand in front of the T.V naked and let you look at me." She remarked hoping for a reaction.

Campbell just grunted.

Rose frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He glanced at her. "Are you happy? With me?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, why?"

Campbell shrugged. "Well, you were crying last night…I thought I did something."

"You didn't," She assured him. "It was just stress."

He looked at her unconvinced. "What about the other times?" He asked.

"You are aware that I have depression, right," Rose scoffed. "I'm going to cry sometimes."

He nodded. "Fair enough but if something was wrong you'd tell me, right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Because if I'm doing something wrong I want to know," He rambled. "You know I'd do anything for ya' and…"

She gently stopped him placing her fingers on his lips. "Campbell, I'm fine," Rose assured him. "And we're fine, okay?"

He studied her eyes as if deciding whether to believe her, there was something in her eyes that still made him worry but maybe it was his imagination?

Finally Campbell nodded. "Okay."

She smiled and leaned closer tenderly kissing him and gently caressing the side of his face.

After the kiss he rested his forehead against hers, intertwining his fingers with Rose's. Maybe everything would be alright, maybe everything would be fine; he told himself.

Campbell swallowed. "Just promise me you will tell me if something's wrong, yeah?" He said softly.

Rose could see the fear and concern still in his eyes and hooked her pinky finger with his and met his eyes.

"Promise."


	15. Chapter 15

Campbell stood there knocking on Eddie’s door. It was late but he couldn't help it. Rose was getting worse and he needed some advice. He heard grunting and complaining until the door opened.

He saw Campbell and groaned. “God, Campbell, its 3:00 A.M!”

“I know,” He apologized. “But I need to talk to somebody.” Campbell begged.

Eddie looked at him for about a minute and sighed. “Come in.”

Campbell walked inside the apartment.

“So,” Eddie asked closing the door. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Rose.” He replied.

Eddie frowned. “What’s wrong with Rose?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

“That clears it up.” Eddie remarked.

“I’m serious,” Campbell replied sounding worried. “Sometimes she’s sad, sometimes she’s fine, I never know what I'm coming home to…I keep asking for help but nobody will help me.”

Eddie stopped him looking concern. “Wait, are you saying she’s having mood swings?”

Campbell nodded. “Aye and sometimes she’s afraid and won’t let me leave,” His tone grew sad. “I’ve heard her cry in the bathroom.” He shoved his hands in his pockets lowering his gaze in defeat. “I’m not sure what to do anymore.”

He looked at him curious. “And what was she diagnosed with?”

“Depression,” Campbell answered then glanced at him. “Why?”

He sighed. “I think you might have a different problem.”

Campbell’s eyes widen and he shook his head. “No, Rose is not bipolar. She’s not like me,” He scoffed. “She can’t be!”

“Campbell, her symptoms sound a lot like yours and as I recall there were times at St. Jude’s when you got like that.” He replied.

“Doesn’t mean she has it.” Campbell protested.

Eddie shrugged. “Maybe not but you need to get her some kind of help. Maybe you should see if St. Jude’s can help her?”

Campbell’s heart dropped. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t actually hearing this. “I can’t,” Campbell protested. “I can’t send her back to St. Jude’s she’ll never trust me again.”

“Well, would you rather watch her get worse?” He replied plainly.

Campbell looked at him and scoffed. “Look it’s really not that bad and maybe everyone's right it’s probably nothing.” He said more to himself. 

Eddie rubbed his eyes. “Campbell, she’s in trouble and you’re not strong enough to handle it on your own and you certainly don’t need another breakdown especially over this.”

He looked at him and scowled. “You do realize what you’re asking me, eh? You’re asking me to send the only girl I’ve ever loved back to a place where we fought so hard to get out of.”

“That’s why you should do it then, eh? So you can fight to get her better.” Eddie replied.

Campbell just turned away. This was not the answer he was hoping for.

He slowly came closer. “I know you love her but you can’t do this on your own.” Eddie said.

Deep down he knew Eddie was right and as much as he loved Rose her mood swings were affecting him, too. But could he that? Could he send her away like that?

Campbell said nothing else and walked away. He just wanted to go home.

 

When Campbell got home he tried his best not to open the door too loudly for fear of waking Rose but when he stepped inside and turned on the light he found her sitting on the couch, her knees tucked under her chin, sobbing quietly.

“Rose,” He frowned concerned and hurried beside her. “What’s wrong? 

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“But why are you crying, then, luv?” He asked.

Rose just shrugged. “I don’t know.” She muttered. She slowly glanced at him with wet eyes. “You were gone,” She said in a small voice. “I thought you left like you didn’t want to be around me anymore.” Her voice cracked.

Campbell quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She rested her tear stained cheek on his shirt and wept softly.

“Oh, Rose, I'll always want you around.” He said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Rose slowly pulled back. “God, I hate feeling like this.” “I hate it!” Rose said frustrated. She sniffed. “I’m nothing but an emotional basket case!” She blurted out an angry sob.

Campbell met her eyes. “You are not,” He said. “You are a beautiful, brilliant young woman who just needs some help.”

Then he realized what he had just said. Campbell looked at his hurting girlfriend. Eddie was right. Rose needed help.

He swallowed. The next words out of his mouth were going to be the hardest he’d ever say.

“Rose, luv?” He said gently.

Rose glanced up at him, her caramel eyes looking so sad.

“Do you want help?” Campbell asked.

She nodded slowly.

He hesitated before speaking. “Well, there’s only one way we can do that but you’re probably not going to like it.”

Her eyes widen. “No, not St. Jude’s, please?” Rose begged.

Campbell sighed. “We’ve got to, luv. It’s the only way to find out what’s wrong. You can’t go on like this anymore. It's hurting both of us.”

“You’ll leave me!” She cried into his shirt.

He gently cradled her face. “Rose, nothing in the universe could make me leave you," Campbell assured her. "And they’ll probably just keep you for a week or two for observation, you know to find out what medicines will work.”

“But you stayed there longer.” She said softly.

He smirked lightly. “Only because my parents didn’t want me around besides I was in worse shape than you.”

She glanced up at him.

“I want to stay with you.” Rose replied softly.

“Me too,” He said getting teary eyed. “But it kills me to see you like this. You need help."

She nodded slowly. “For you, okay.”

Campbell shook his head. “Not for me. I want you to get better for you.”

She smiled slightly. “’Kay,” She sniffed. “Wait for me?”

“Always.” Campbell promised.

He wrapped his pinky around hers then kissed her hand.

Rose gave a wet smile and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. He embraced her back. For once he felt a weight being lifted off both their shoulders.

They had taken the first step to getting her help.


	16. Chapter 16

Bipolar. It was official. Rose was bipolar like him. Of course it wasn’t the worse thing in the world. Dr. Chris figured she just needed the right medicine and she’d be fine. But that meant Rose would have to stay there but only for a little while.  
But just the fact she that she was misdiagnosed by her first doctor that’s what bothered him. He knew that feeling. Campbell never wanted to imagine his Rose suffering for so long like that. He didn’t want her to suffer at all.

Campbell returned to the flat feeling tired and drained. It was different in there without Rose, without her smile, her voice, without her in general. He hated it but told himself she was getting better and would be home soon. But god he missed her. Part of him wanted to cry but he was too tired.

Campbell didn’t bother to change into his pajamas. He just laid on the couch with the throw over him. He wasn’t up for sleeping in the bed especially without Rose. He stared at a picture of the two them on the coffee table. They looked happy. Campbell smiled a little. She would be home soon, he told himself.

"Later, Rose." He whispered before falling asleep.

 

The next morning a loud knocking woke Campbell from a restless sleep. He slowly rose from the couch, groggy and with a bad dry taste in his mouth, his wrinkled clothes stuck to him like static cling and he felt like crap. The knocking continued.

He stood slowly going to the door.

“I’m coming!” He shouted annoyed.

Campbell opened the door and saw an angry Jackie standing there, arms folded.

“Of course!” He thought exasperated. Just what he needed!

“You,” She pointed. “I want to talk to you!” Jackie said angrily walking in.

“Won’t you come in?” He muttered closing the door.

She glared at him. “What’s this about you sending my daughter back to that asylum?”

Campbell ran his hand through his hair and sighed realizing he should've called her.

He started to apologize. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I swear…”

“Forget telling me,” She shouted. “Why did you send her back? She was doing fine!” Jackie yelled.

Campbell glared at her. Suddenly any fear or intimidation he had felt before slowly disappeared. Now all he felt was frustration and hurt and he just wanted Rose back!

“No, she wasn’t Jackie,” He replied frustrated. “Rose was crying, she was having mood swings, she was far from fine!” He snapped.

Jackie just looked at him slightly taken aback by his tone.

“Now see hear…” She started to say.

Campbell stopped her. “No! All I’ve done is let people talk and look what happened? I just listened to everyone else and now Rose is back in the hospital because I wasn’t paying attention to her and didn’t figure out first that she was misdiagnosed instead I listened to bloody idiots!” He shouted near tears.

She frowned. “Misdiagnosed?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes, her first doctor got it wrong. She’s…she’s like me. She’s bipolar.” Campbell shrugged defeated. He shoved his hands in pockets feeling deflated. His shoulders sank. “But I told you that I loved Rose and would do anything to prove it…so I sent her away to get help." He wiped his eyes letting those words sink in. "I refused to let her suffer regardless of what you or anybody else thought.” He added softly.

Jackie just stood there taking in what he said.

He looked at her. “If you don’t believe me you can ask Dr. Chris.” Campbell muttered softly.

Jackie didn’t respond.

Campbell sighed. He gave up.

“If you’ll excuse me I have to get ready for work. I have to go on the air and pretend to be happy for a few hours.” He muttered.

Campbell started to leave the room when Jackie spoke. 

“What time do you get off?” She said.

He glanced at her. “What?”

She looked at him. “What time do you get off?”

Campbell shrugged. “Well, since Gwen’s on maternity leave they’ve moved me to mornings so I’ll get off at noon,” He sighed. “Of course they’re also the evening shift so maybe eight.”

Jackie nodded. “Right, I’ll stop by in the afternoons, then.”

He looked at her puzzled.

She sighed. “You need somebody to help you around here.”

Campbell smiled slightly surprised. “Yeah?”

Jackie came up to him. “I may not understand Rose’s relationship with you but I don’t doubt you love her,” She sighed. “And in hindsight I was skeptical of her first doctor’s findings as well but was too scared to question.” She looked at him. “You’re a good man, Campbell.”

He grinned. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “But mess up once and you’ll hear from me, got it?” Jackie warned.

Campbell nodded. “Yes, mam.” He saluted.

Jackie scoffed. “Come here you daft plum.” She said hugging him.

Campbell hugged her back.

“Blimey, you’re skinny.” She muttered.

He just smirked.

It was a good beginning for hopefully a new start.


End file.
